


Effects of External Conditions

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Bucky/Steve AU's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Challenge fic, Clones, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, I use Sebastian Stan's other characters names for the clones, M/M, May be slightly OOC, No Dialogue, Non graphic Non consensual experimentation, POV First Person, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a former undercover cop who is now trying to live a normal life with his gorgeous artist boyfriend Steve. However recently Bucky stumbled onto a case about a victim who looks exactly like him and since then his world has turned upside down and he doesn't know who to trust, not even the seemingly perfect love of his life. He found recording devices in their home and has been having unpleasant dreams about being expereamented on in his sleep, then there are Steve's mysterious phone calls and Bucky is forced to wonder about the one person he truly trusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effects of External Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stevebucky_fest prompt Orphan Black with Bucky clones created by Department X.
> 
> I'm sorry to report that this wound up more of a summery fic then I would have liked.

Bucky leaned over the sink and took a shuddering breath and then another. It had been almost a mounth since he saw the deadman with his face and since then his life had gone to hell! 

He had finally been getting his life back together, FINALLY! After all the crap he had been through, put the people in his life through he was finally settling down. It had all started when he'd met Steve, muscular blond, holier then thou Steve, who somehow looked at you and made you want to be better. Steve had basically walked down a back ally at the worst possible time and seen a drug deal gone bad, and stupidly heroic idiot that he is he tried to intervene, and that was how Barnes undercover work had ended. With a well intentioned idiot stumbling in and basically telling him he was better then this. 

Miraculously a stranger did what James Barnes friends and coworker couldn't and got him out of undercover work before the lifestyle killed him. He'd transferred to homicide and a few days later was shocked to bump into the artist again, trying to break up another fight. He'd jumped in and after arguing about who saved who Steve had agreed to cook him dinner and somehow Bucky's life had slid into normalcy and routine. 

Then he'd caught that damn case and his world had spun out of control again. The corpse had been burned beyond recognition but Bucky had been able to find the guys drivers license and froze seeing his picture inside. He couldn't tell you why he hid it except that he had to get to the bottom of this. First it was the picture of the dead Greg Jefferson, then he was recognized at places he'd never been. Finally he ran into Will Franklyn while he was tracking down some bank records and the other man had explained what he knew. Bucky hadn't believed a word of it! Clones and conspiracies and serial killers tracking down men with his face! It was impossible! But the more he found the more he believed. 

He knew he couldn't trust his coworkers, that was habit for him by now, but Steve, Steve had been a different story. The other man had noticed his edgy behaviour and suspicious trips and phone calls and assumed Bucky was doing drugs again. It had been a vicious confrontation where Steve had pushed and pushed trying to get the information out and Bucky had just shut down and pulled away, then he left. After awhile he had decided he was being ridiculous and Steve deserved the truth. When he got back Steve was on the phone and looked upset but he immediately got off when he saw Bucky. 

They had gone to bed exhausted and Bucky swore to himself he would explain in the morning. Then he saw them come into his room and take his blood, scan him and poke him and prod him all while Steve laid there. When he woke he convinced himself it was a dream but he couldn't bring himself to tell Steve the truth. It had only gotten worse from there. Several times after meeting with his "doubles" he caught Steve on the phone but ever time the man hung up immediately. He kept telling himself he wax being paranoid even after Will's girlfriend turned out to be his monitor, Bucky couldn't believe it. 

This organization who was after them was ruthless, they'd had Jefferson and who know how many others of them murdered! That was not his Steve, his Steve was an artist, a good guy who helped old ladies across the street and volunteered at animal shelters, he would never be involved in something like this. However the phone calls weren't the only odd behaviour, Steve had become twitchy and overprotective. He kept telling Bucky that it wasn't safe to go out alone and had sometimes tried to stop him from meeting up with his doubles. Bucky never had another nightmare but sometimes he would wake up groggy, with a sore arm and Steve would look so guilty. Then Bucky found the camera and found Steve's prints on it and he dint know what to think. 

So now he stands in their bathroom having a breakdown and wondering, who exactly the man on the other side of that door really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeataed so any feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
